Broken Dams
by Mizunderstoodanimeniac
Summary: Relena goes to a gala with Duo, but comes home with Heero. (I'm bad at summaries, so please just read the story)


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of it's characters  
  
I can't believe that she actually said yes. Out of all people me! Duo said fort eh fourteenth time that hour. I mean, I never really thought that I had a chance with her at all. She's so kind, sweet loving, caring, pretty, she's everything that I'm not. I can't believe that she's all mine either, Duo added as he applied the finishing touches on his long pony tail.  
I can't either, Heero said quietly.  
Did you say something Heero? Duo asked him. He bearly heard anything that anybody said because he was always talking.  
What? Me? No, I didn't say anything, Heero said as he went back to his thoughts.  
So anyway. I can't belive that she had chosen me. Wait no actually I chose her and she accepted. Either way it's still unbelievable. I'm still in shock. Heero, are you listening to me? Duo continued talking.  
Why did Relena choose him anyway? He's loud and ambunctious. She could have almost any man that she layed eyes upon and she chose him. He definatly doesn't seem like her type. What is her type anyway? Maybe smart, sweet, peaceful, and strong. What woulds satisfy Relena's wants. What would it take to get Relena's love? Maybe... What the fuck am I thinking? I really think that I've been hanging out with Duo too much lately, he thought.  
an impatient Duo yelled.  
Heero snapped angry that he had inturrupted his thoughts.  
What do you think would look better? Which one do you think that Relena would like? Duo asked him.  
Go ask Quatre or something, he's good at that stuff, Heero said as he got up and headed towards the door, egar to get away from Duo.  
When are you going to get ready? I'm done, I'm sure everyone else is done too. The party begins at 8:00pm, it's now 7:45pm. You've got to hurry up and quit moping around . It's not our fault that you didn't have the balls to ask Relena to be your date, Duo joked.  
Just because you got lucky and Relena said yes doesn't mean that you're the shit now. Don't even go around talking about balls, you were the one who was giggling like a fucking school girl, Heero snapped as he walked out the door slamming it behind him.  
Heero didn't feel like going to the party at all. He never intended to go anyway. He had always felt that those type of parties were for pompous people, and did not wish to accociate with them.  
  
At the Party:  
Hello Miss. Dorlain, Duo greeted her when he met her in the lobby.  
Come on Duo, you know that you can call me Relena, she said with a smile.  
I'm sorry, *Relena*, he said as he took one of her gloved hands in his.  
They walked together to the dance floor. Many people watched and admired them. They all adored her dark blue long evening gown without straps. The small tiara on her head made her whole face seem to glow. Her face bearly had any make up on it and she still looked as beautiful as an angel.  
Care to dance? Duo asked.  
Yes, of course, she answered as she let him wrap his arms around her waist and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
They danced gracefully together for hours. It wasn't like when Heero and Relena danced at her birthday party. It had felt as if they were the only ones in the room. It was as if they were floating in space. His arms were so comforting around her waist, it felt as if they could dance togther for ever, and never get tired.  
Duo whispered.  
Yes Duo? she asked.  
What's wrong? You haven't said a word all day, he asked.  
Nothing, H... she began but immideatly stopped when she had almost said Heero instead of Duo.  
It's true isn't it? he asked as he loosened his grip on her waist.  
What's true? she asked.  
You really do love him, he said in disbelif.  
Love who? she asked, praying that he was going to be wrong.  
he answered bluntly. He didn't know who else he'd be talking about.  
I don't love him! she exlaimed.  
You what Lena? Duo asked.  
she asked afraid that she was going to say something else that would make her uncomfortable.  
You're a horrible lier, he said as he laid a friendly and sweet kiss on her cheek.  
But I... she began, but she was silenced by his finger on his lips.  
I know, I mean... she started as she gave him a confused look. Why are you doing this? she asked, hot tears formed in her eyes.  
I know you love him Relena, you just need to stop denying it, Duo told her.  
I don't need your advice, she said as she broke away from him and dissapeared into the crowd and out of the door.  
Duo sighed and made his way towards the refreshment stand.  
  
I hate you! she cried as she yanked off her tiara and threw it at the tree. Tears ran down her cheeks followed by smudges of her mascara. Her hair fell down to her sholders on her run to the park. She had also ripped her dress on her run.   
When she was finished being angry she broke down and sat at the bottom of a tree, and drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, layed her head down on her arms and let the tears flow freely.  
Althought it was dark and the park was completely deserted Relena didn't feel scared because se knew that she would always be protected by the perfect soldier.  
What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party? a voice asked.  
she immidiatly recognized the voice.  
Why are you here? he asked her again.  
Where are you? she asked, she couldn't him anywhere.  
A moment later Heero landed in front of her.  
You were up there all this while? she asked her voice rising from anger.  
he said.  
Why didn't you come down earlier? she asked.  
Why are you here? he asked her again completely disregarding her question.  
Why would you care? You're the perfect soldier who cares about no one but himself, she said as more tears started to run down her cheeks. It hurt to know that he'd never be her perfect soldier.  
I'm not perfect, and I'm getting tired of people calling me that, he replied in his usual monotone.  
Maybe they'd stop calling you that if you'd stop acting like you were so god damn perfect, Relena snapped. Not only was she ager, but she had also had a couple glasses of alchohol before she left the party.  
How do I act like I'm perfect? I didn't know that trying to complete a mission was acting like you were perfect, Heero replied.  
But disregarding your feelings towards someone else even though you know that it hurts them is acting like your perfect. It's like you think that you're too good to love someone else, she said as she turned away from him.  
What are you talking about? he asked her as he grabbed her wrists and spun her around so that she was facing him again.  
She feebely looked up at him as her lower lip quivered. The longer she looked into those beautiful prussian eyes the weaker her knees became, until her knees could no longer support her weight and she callapsed onto Heero's chest.   
He put one arm around her waist and the other on her back to support her. He was confused and had no idea about what to do with the girl in his arms. He didn't know whether he should keep holding her, put her back on her feet, run, or rub her back and tell her that it was going to do.  
She looked up at him with starry eyes and wet cheeks.  
I'm sorry, she said sadly as she pulled away fromhis grasp.  
For what? he asked wondering what she blamed herself about now.  
For falling in love with you. I wish that I never did. I know that you'll never feel the same way that I do. It hurts, she said in a voice that was bearly above a whisper.  
He leaned closer to her and kissed her deeply. He continued by slowly parting her lips and inserting his tongue, slowly exploring her mouth. A few seconds later she pulled away and stared at him blankly.  
He stared back waiting for her response.  
What were you doing? she asked sounding a little frightened.  
Checking for alchohol because I doubt that you would really say that stuff if you weren't drunk, he said coldly.  
Whata re you doing? she said loudly when he grabbed er wrists and began leading her out of the park.  
I'm taking you home so that you can sleep it off, he said.  
Is that an order? she asked.  
It depends on how you take it, he answered.  
I'm not going home, atleast not without a response from you, she said firmly.  
A response from what? he asked in his usual monotone.  
I told you that I loved you! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Come on say something! Tell me you hate me, that you don't feel the same! Tell me something! she cried.  
He kissed her again, for longer this time, deepening it.  
She opened her eyes several minutes after the kiss had ended.  
I thought that the fact that I was drunk was already established, she said softly.  
I'm not good with words, so I figured that I'd show you, he said slowly. I... I... I think that I love you Relena. I don't feel that I can say that truthfully though because I don't know exactly what love is, he said as he looked down at the grass.  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
I love you too Heero, she said happily.  
He closed his eyes in pure bliss, being able to smell her hair, feeling her body heat against him, it was like he was in heavan. He never wanted it to end. He knew it would though. He silently prayed that she'd wake up tomorrow and forget everything. If she knew and remembered everything, it would definatly get in the way of his plans. She could get hurt. He pictured many of his enemies who'd use her to get to him. He just couldn't let it happen though.   
He was glad that he had let his feelings out to her, but also felt like he was going to regret it.  
What's wrong Heero? You're not going to take it back are you? she asked him.  
Nothing's wrong, and ofcourse I'm not going to take it back, he said as he took her hand and led her out of the park and headed towards her house.  
she whispered as she searched for her keyes in her small handbag.  
Yes Relena, he answered.  
Will I ever get to see you again, or will you slip back into the shados as you always do? she asked sadly before she slipped into her house.  
this question had obviously cought Heero Yuy off gaurd.   
Are you just going to leave me Heero? she asked, she was comming close to cying.  
he didn't know the answer.  
It's allright, I understand. The perfect soldier has a busy life huh? she said trying to sound like she was really okay with it.  
No, it isn't okay Relena. I love you, and you love me and it isn't fair that we should be separated, especially after all that we've been through. I honestly wish that I could be with you all the time, but I don't think that I can. I'll try my best to see you whenever I can, he said softly.  
How will you know where I am? she asked, she's always traveling.  
I'm always watching over you Relena. No matter where you are, if you need me I'll be there, he said as he gave her one last kiss before walking away from her.  
She smiled, locked the door and walked towards her room. She felt as if she was floating, the weight of keeping her feelings for Heero was finally lifted.


End file.
